Blood Gem Curse
by Jewelbug22
Summary: The summaries for the chapters are inside, if this is horrible I'm so sorry. I do not own Kuroshitsuji by the way, I added that just in case I forget to mention it in the story.
1. A cursed Crystal

**Summary: What is this strange stone? How does a stone emporium worker know the name? What is she? Is she a demon or another supernatural being? Read to find out.**

 **My ideas for stories are in this order 1) Family Nightmares 2) Twins Envy 3) Ryuzakis' Guilty Shinigami 4) Blood Gem Curse 5) Double the Reason, Double the Fear 6) Higher Ups, Team Up 7) Demon But Human 8) Multifarious Demon 9) ninth story idea (I don't know what to name it actually) 10) Fates Hand Has Been Dealt, is it a Mistake or Reality**

* * *

A Cursed Crystal

Ciels' POV

"Hello Undertaker we need information on the recent deaths that are plaguing London under the queens orders" I said while I walked into the Undertakers shop, I started to hear laughter as I did so and glared at the laughing man in the middle of the room.

"Young master I did not know you could make such a joke without even trying, I'm very impressed" my butler said aloud making me slightly angry since I wasn't even trying to make him laugh at all, his laugh is truly annoying.

"Well do you have the evidence or not Undertaker" I said getting even more annoyed, "yes of course I do, and since you already paid by making me laugh here you go" he said handing me a small red vile with a sparkling granite stone inside of it.

"Thank you, now Sebastian we must get a move on I want to hurry this case along very quickly for the sake of my queen" I said very quickly to Sebastian who bowed and said: "of course young master."

After that we left Undertakers shop and headed into the carriage to investigate the sparkling granite stone, after we asked around we were lead to a stone emporium at the west side of the village. "Sebastian is this where we will find the information about this odd stone?" I asked knowing he would know the answer, to my surprise he said: "I'm not sure young master, but I can take the vile inside and ask the shop workers to tell me."

"Then I order you to do just that" I said to which he answered: "Yes my lord" then headed inside the store, when he did so I went back into the carriage to sit and wait for him to come back with the information.

Sebastians' POV

I walked into the store with the red vile in my hands, I almost dropped the vile when I noticed someone who looked a lot like the Undertaker placing some stones in a polished red wood glass display case. "Oh, a new customer, how may I help you?" she bowed in a somewhat butler of a way.

"I came to ask about a stone that was used in a homicide case" I said as she stood back up, "may I see the stone?" she asked holding out her gloved hand. I noticed she was dressed in a red and black dress, same color as her wedged boots, long black gloves with red on the top near her shoulders, a red necklace with a black choker somewhat covering the top part of the necklace, and a black hat with red designs on it clipped to the side of her hair.

"It's a crystal" she said which made me stop to stare into her surprisingly purple eyes, "what do you mean it's a crystal? It looks nothing like any crystal I've seen" I said noticing what looks like a scar on her cheek shaped like a diamond. "If you look close enough it is a crystal, a rare one to be exact" she said clearly fascinated by the stone.

"What kind of crystal is it?" I asked hoping she would come to her senses long enough for her to answer my question, but humans never seem to so that was unlikely, "it's a Chamberlin crystal" she said surprising me by actually answering. "What's a Chamberlin crystal?" I asked thoroughly interested to what it is.

"It's also called a clear death or demon crystal" she said still staring at the crystal, a demon crystal why haven't I heard of such a crystal? I thought as she continued to talk taking me out of my thoughts by what she was saying "It's very rare to find one here, may I keep this with me? The person who used this to kill might be back for it since they're so rare they may only have one of them" she asked almost making me want to yell a no until she started talking again.

"I may be able to make more replicas of the crystal so you and your master can keep this one, while Undertaker keeps a replica of it for the killer to take and I can keep one of my own so I can sell them here" she said, it sounded like a bad plan but I wasn't going to say no since it would be beneficial for the queen which is beneficial to my master, her, and of course myself.

"Ok I will agree, how fast can you make a perfect replica of this rare crystal and would you need any help at all?" I asked knowing a mere human could not do a task as complicated as this within a few days and also as perfectly as the crystal seems to be. "Probably about an hour to three hours for one of them, so that would probably be too soon for you to actually need it, am I correct?" she asked making me very surprised since most people or even demons would sound prideful about that, but when I looked at her facial expression she was frowning.

"Yes that would be correct, I'll go tell my young master while you start to make the Demon crystal replicas" I said walking out the door. I wonder if I should worry about her. A demon crystal isn't one that I think regular humans should know anything about I thought as I walked out the door to tell my young master about the plan a stranger made up.

"Young master, the worker knows what the stone is, but I do not at all believe she actually knows anything about it" I told my young master as I opened the carriage door. "Why do you not believe her?" my young master asked me in a confused tone. "Because young master, no one not even myself knows about a Chamberlin crystal let alone a demon or clear death crystal" I said surprised that my young master went rigid.

"What young master? Did you know about the Chamberlin crystal?" I asked knowing I was stepping out of line, but I needed answers about such things as this. "Yes I have heard rumors of many cursed gems especially because of my hope piece" he said seeming to get annoyed with the tone I used. "I want to hear the plan that you've come up with and where's the crystal?" he asked me after a few minutes of silence, "that I do not fully know but I think it may work, we just have to wait till she sends the two gems to the Undertaker and the Undertaker gives one to us" I said to answer my masters question.

"Alright, we'll go back to the Undertakers shop tomorrow" he said slightly surprising me that he didn't ask any more questions, but as always I held a blank face to not show that I had been surprised. "Of course young master" I said as I got into the carriage that Baldroy was coaching.

The next morning

"Young master you must get up and have some breakfast before we head to the Undertakers shop this morning to see if the stone emporium worker got the crystals made yet" I said bringing in some Earl Grey tea and some strawberry scones for my young master to eat and drink. I pulled open the curtains for my young master to wake up to my non-existent surprise he did just that.

"Of course Sebastian" my young master said as he got up so I could dress him. He's so sad, oh well humans are just that, helpless. After I dressed him and he finished his tea and scones he ordered me to bring the carriage round to the front so we could head into town for the Demon crystal.

As we headed into town I heard a women screech and the carriage swerve, "shoot why didn't you move out of the way young miss?!" I heard Baldroy yell/ask and at that moment me and my master opened the door to the carriage to see what has happened. I was quite surprised to see that a girl was brushing off her dress and picking up two small beautiful boxes from the ground.

I started to shake my head as I helped the young girl with her boxes before I noticed who she was and she noticed me as well, "I'm so sorry I should've paid attention to where I was walking, I truly am sorry about your carriage Earl Ciel Phantomhive" she said making me very surprised as well as my young master and Baldroy.

"I wish I could help fix your carriage, but I have a few crystals to drop off before I head to my store than I'll help fix your carriage" she said pushing my hand away from the boxes than running off in the direction of the Undertakers shop. "May I ask how she knows my name? Why she's running to the Undertakers shop? Why she said she wanted to help fix my carriage? And How she is at all fine from being almost ran over?" my young master said from behind me.

"I'm sorry young master but the only answer I can give are, she's the one who has the crystals the rest I do not know" I said knowing that that annoyed my master. "How the bloody - do you not know?" he asked yelling the question, "because master I know nothing about her other than how she dresses, the store she owns, and I thought I knew her actual eye color" I said wondering why her eye color wasn't an angel purple but a blood red demon color.

"What do you mean Sebastian?" my master said as he now stood in front of me surprising me at how close he was when he asked since he is normally about two feet away from me when he orders me around. "She had purple eyes yesterday, but she had red eyes that turned purple when she noticed yourself and I" I said answering my young masters' question.

"Okay so shall we go before she is finished with her task?" my master asked to which of course I said: "of course my young master" as I bowed with my hand over my heart.

Undertakers' POV

Wow I wonder when Rebecca is coming I may see her every other day but call every day to see how she is doing, but I didn't think I'd see her today right after my regular clients came to see the Clear Death crystal. Just as I was thinking I heard the door open and a girl I have been hoping to see since yesterday come in out of breath.

"Hello Rebecca why are you out of breath my dear?" I asked my sister very worried that she might of had another attack. "oh hello Undertaker, I was running because I ran into someone who could have died because of my curse, actually wrong phrasing he ran me over with Earl Phantomhives' carriage" she said catching her breath, "phew I was a little worried you had another attack" I said when she got her breathing back in order.

"No I would've had Jessy call you if I did" she said walking over to hug me, to which I hugged her back. "Now what do you have for me to give to Ciel and Sebastian?" I asked as she let me go, "that would be in this box" she said as she handed me a small but beautiful blood red box with a midnight black ribbon tied around it that has a white ribbon tied into a white rose on the top with a Clear Death crystal in the middle of it.

"Rebecca what is the Clear Death crystal doing on top of the box when it's supposed to be inside of it, if the killer finds it he will kill to get this back" I said slightly angry at her which made her flinch. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you Becca" I said apologetically making her smile at me for using her nickname.

"It's alright Knight" Rebecca said smiling at me while using my nickname as well. "ok so tell Sebastian that no one can touch the top of this box except for him since it will not at all kill him if he does, but it will kill Ciel, Mei-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and anyone else who isn't a supernatural being" she told me as she handed me another box except this one is black with a red bow on top, which I excepted and told her: "I will tell Sebastian that no one can touch the top part of the box except for himself."

"Thank you Knight" she said as she hugged me again, "now I must go since they're about close to here and because I have to open my shop, see you later Knight" she said as she let me go and ran out the door. I wonder what she put in the box she gave me, I untied the ribbon and opened the black box so I could see what was in it. I saw she put what looks like the Clear Death crystal in the clear red stained glass vile I gave to Ciel yesterday, I guess she came up with a plan to stop the homicides again, oh well. There was also a note inside, it read:

~ _Make sure you put this vile exactly where you had it before you gave it to Ciel just in case the murderer came in before then to find out how to get it back so he can start killing again. Thank you Knight and sorry if this causes you trouble._

Love,

Becca

She still thinks she bothers others with her presence just because mom had me and her thrown out as children when we started getting powers, how come she doesn't know that not everyone is going to be disgusted with her. "Undertaker we came for a package of information!" Ciel yelled from the door as he came into view.

Sebastians' POV

As we walked from the broken down carriage, which the worker seemed to know would be broken, we reached the Undertakers shop. "Undertaker we came for a package of information!" my master yelled from the door as he opened it and walked down the short hallway and stopped when we both noticed the Undertaker had a black box with a red bow next to it reading a note that seemed to come from inside the box.

"Yes, yes" he said as he put the letter back into the box and grabbed a beautiful red box from the table behind him, "here you go Sebastian" he said as he tried to hand me the box before Ciel grabbed it from the bottom before he could hand it to me.

"Sorry Ciel but you can't have this box" the Undertaker said as he quickly grabbed the box away before master Ciel could grab it down, "and why not Undertaker" Ciel almost whined. "Young master I don't think an earl should whine about not getting what he wants that is exactly how a child should act" I said leaning down to whisper it into his ear. "Yes, yes earl Phantomhive do you want your reputation to be ruined if someone were to hear you whine like that" the Undertaker said surprising me with the words he had chosen.

"Here you go Sebastian, make sure no one but yourself touches the top of the box" he said as he handed me the box this time without my young master trying to grab it. "May I ask why?" I asked him wondering why my master couldn't touch something as simple as a white bow, then I realized how the bow was shaped like a rose and what was with in the center of the bow, a crystal. "What is this in the middle of the rose?" I asked the Undertaker, "it's the crystal Rebecca wanted you to have, she doesn't want more deaths because of the crystal so she asked me to tell you to not let anyone but yourself touch the bow" he said sounding somewhat bored but his eyes are glistening with what seems like pride.

"Why just myself?" I asked him to which he responded "because you're a demon, a supernatural being unlike the young earl, your young master" he said surprising me and earning a "how the bloody - do you know that?" from my young master. "Because Rebecca told me so and because of your blood red eyes" he answered, "how did she know that she's just a human and so are you?" my young master asked.

"That is none of your concern how she came to know such information" he said sounding slightly angry for some reason. "Now take the crystal and note and leave my shop since there is no more business for you here" he said definitely sounding angry which made me tell my master: "I think it is time for us to make our leave, young master"

As we left I heard the Undertaker talking to himself "maybe I should ask Rebecca if she would be ok with living with them for a while, though I'm pretty sure she won't enjoy all the people that will be there, and I'm quite sure the Earl Phantomhive will hate having another person in his house even if he gets something in return. Oh well, I'll still ask" is what I heard him say before I headed out the door with my young master. Interesting I wonder how this will turn out.

We headed back to the carriage so I could fix it, but when we got there it was already fixed and seemed liked it was re painted, Ciel noticed that there was a note on the carriage and handed it to me to read. It had beautiful scripture on it that to me it seemed like it was from the queen, but when I opened it, it revealed folded cream colored parchment paper with the words To: Earl Ciel Phantomhive from: Rebecca on it.

"Young master it is from Rebecca" I said as I looked up from the beautiful parchment paper, "well don't just stand there gawking at it, read what it says" my young master somewhat yelled. "Yes my lord" I said bowing my head before I opened the paper and reading what it contained.

~ _I'm very sorry for the damage I caused to your carriage young earl for that reason I fixed your carriage as I said I would, I also noticed that most of your carriage paint was chipping so I re painted it as well and cleaned it since it was dreadfully dirty for a Phantomhive carriage. I left the key to the carriage in the small pocket within this paper so other commoners like myself don't steal your carriage. Again I am very sorry for the trouble I must have caused you, Sebastian, and Baldroy upon your trip to the Undertakers shop, please take care and Sebastian take care of your masters soul and keep it with you no matter what I'm pretty sure you don't want your long awaited meal stolen by another demon._

Yours truly,

Rebecca

The last part I read I made Baldroy leave before I continued, "how the bloody - does she know a single thing about us she just met you yesterday and myself today" my young master said clearly angry that he knows nothing about her and she knows a few things about him and myself. "I do not know my lord, but I think it would be best if we talk to her about it before she makes you even more angry than you seem to already be" I said opening the door to the carriage with a key that has the emblem of the queen on it, how odd why does she have a key like this?

As we made our way to the manor I noticed that my young master did not give any order to look for information on , "young master may I ask why you are not ordering me to look up information on " I said to my young master who was just staring out the window of the renovated carriage. "Because Sebastian, you said we were going to go to her store tomorrow, we can get information then" he said still staring out the window.

When we reached the manor I stepped out of the door to hold it for my young master, "Sebastian! Yes" I heard a voice from behind me yell making me look over my shoulder to see Mey-Rin running out the door. "Yes Mey-Rin" I said staring at the maid while I helped my young master down from the carriage, "there was a call for you both a little while ago, yes!" the maid said. "What did the message say?" I asked the maid, "I don't know what he wanted, but he said to have you call his number when you have returned, yes!" she said sounding very apologetic.

"Alright" I said as I walked with my young master inside the manor, I walked towards the phone and dialed the number that Mey-Rin wrote down next to the phone. "Hello? You called before so I was wondering why you called" I said as I heard someone pick up, "oh yes I would like Ciel and yourself to come to Plantation Manor, I have a deal to make. Nothing bad but it seems the part of the deal doesn't want to be a burden if you accept, so could you meet us there in the morning?" he asked me he sounds so familiar.

"Undertaker?" I asked the person on the other end, "yes that is very good Sebastian, now what do you say about the meeting?" he asked me again to which I answered: "yes we would be delighted to meet you tomorrow morning, at what time though?" I asked "probably around two, that should give you enough time to find the place since I have I a feeling you don't know where it is or where it would be" he said in response to my question.

"I'm quite sure it should not be very hard to find a single manor in the countryside" I said a little irritated that he would belittle a demon who is more powerful than a mere human. "Who said it was in the country side Sebastian? Let alone where a mere demon could find it? Have fun in your search it should be very entertaining for me to watch" Undertaker said before hanging up the phone. Why is he speaking such nonsense? A demon of a low class could find a manor.

A few hours before the call

Rebeccas' POV

"Knight it is so good to see you came by today" I said as I opened the door of my maroon and black manor, "same to you my darling Becca" Knight said as he entered giving me a hug to which of course I hugged back. "I'll go make some tea and scones" I said happily knowing my eyes are the color blue, "might you have Jessy do that, I have something to ask of you" I heard him say feeling my eyes turn to their normal color of half red and half purple the color that shows I'm half demon, half angel. "Mr. Undertaker" I heard Jessy say as she entered the room, "Jessy may you leave for the kitchen and come back with the food, I'm truly sorry for asking such things of you" I said apologetically "do not say such things miss, I'm the Plantation servant of this manor if I do not, what Plantation servant would I be? So I must do such things, do not worry yourself of a servant like myself" she said in the voice of a worried and caring mother.

I sighed as I heard her voice, it wasn't a relieved sigh but one of a tired person because that is what I am, tired of hearing the voice of a mother I never truly had. "Now may I ask you to sit down Rebecca" I heard Knight say as he gestured to the black triple-wide couch in the room we were standing in "that is what I'm supposed to say Knight" I said smiling at him as I walked around the maroon chair to get to the couch behind the black stained glass table with gold embroidered into the glass in crystal teardrop crystal patterns along the edges of the glass.

"This place is as beautifully preserved as we found it, you must earn a lot to keep it this way as well as a lot of power to keep it hidden in plain sight" Knight said " you're sounding very prideful for a divine being such as yourself" I said teasing him. "Says the one with a trait that shows how she feels and sometimes controls how she acts" he said making me look down at my hands "that is not my fault and you know it Undertaker" I said sounding a bit rude knowing my eyes might be turning orange from Undertakers comeback that I know is just a way to tease me as well.

"Sorry darling I didn't mean to make you angry please turn your eye color back to their beautiful dual color" he said making my eyes turn scarlet instead "may we start with why you came here since it is not to talk to me" I said. "Of course very sorry about that" he said as I heard Jessy come in wearing her beautiful black and red gown meant to be a maid garment but I altered it to make her and myself feel more comfortable. She's not supposed to be a servant a demon such as herself should not be taking care of me she should be eating souls and closing contracts like normal demons. "Here's your tea master and mistress" she said making me flinch just a little "Jessy please stop saying mistress and master you're not even supposed to be a servant" I said frowning at my brother after I said that to her.

"Rebecca, she's here to keep you safe and to call me when you're hurt that is her duty nothing more" Knight said making me flinch again "her duty is to collect souls and make contracts that is what demons are supposed to do, not serve others without a contract to bind them" I said. "Now may you please tell me why you came by?" I asked Knight "of course I think you should live with Lord Ciel and his demon butler, it would be of mutual benefit for yourself, Sebastian, myself, Jessy, and possibly Ciel" he said making me drop the teacup, I picked up when Jessy placed down the silver tray that held the scones and tea.

When I dropped the teacup it fell into a million small pieces onto the maroon colored stone floor "no my answer is no I don't want to cause trouble or harm to the inhabitants of the Phantomhive manor plus if you were to invite them over here to tell them that they would have a new member at the manor they wouldn't be able to find this place, it maybe in the woods between two manors but no one could find this place even with directions" I said while I picked up the pieces of the broken teacup and grabbed the handkerchief off the spruce wood table with a maroon vase, holding a single blossomed white rose inside of it, located in the center of the table. "My dear just let me worry about that, but since you seem a little worried about the demon and the earl give Celia a call" he said.

"Ok but if you want Ciel to say yes it'll require some convincing" I said feeling very bad for asking Celia to do more work or any work at all "thank you darling I'll do just that" Knight said before exiting the room. 'My darlings I am so sorry in advance for Undertakers importunate conversation tomorrow and on the phone it should hold to be a very troublesome outcome for you both, so I'm apologizing in advance' I remembered as I walked down the black and maroon checker floored hallways while looking at the beautiful black walls outlined with a strip of red with gold scripture. I walked into my maroon, white and black room and took a seat on my double white cushioned couch across from my maroon covered canopy bed with a black painted elm wood bed frame.

I reached across the arm of the couch to grab my black dial telephone with more gold designs on it, I may keep this place in good shape but the amount of gold is more meant for a queen than a hybrid. I dialed my stores number to call my friend "Hello you reached diamonds' stone emporium how may I help you?" I heard Celia ask in her kind beautiful tone I expect nothing less of a siren "hello dear I have a favor to ask and I'm so very sorry for such a thing to ask of you" I said feeling my eyes turn a turquoise color. "Boss what do you need of me to do? I will do it no matter what" I heard her say "dear please don't use such a tone I don't want to hear a tone that sounds like someone serves me, you know that" I said sadly.

"Of course sorry" I heard her say apologetically "yes, yes may you please tell Sebastian and Ciel where to find my house and what they will have to do in order to find it?" I said my eyes never changing their color "yes of course anything for a friend who cared for my brother" she said making my frown remembering Droscell who went missing a while ago. "you shouldn't thank me I wasn't able to save him from being taken away" I said tears forming in my eyes as I remembered him being taken from right in front of me "don't blame yourself he was a puppet with a master you couldn't have stopped it even though you wanted to" she said making my tears fall, you have no idea Celia of the power I have I could've I should've.

"Either way thank you" I said wiping away my tears "of course my darling" she answered making me laugh with her comment, she only says that when she's working it always makes me happy to see her bowing when she says that. "Now you must get some sleep my lady you seem to be very tired" I heard Jessy say from the entrance of my room when I yawned "of course Jessy" I said to her before I said into the phone "I must go Celia thank you again, after your work is done tomorrow you can take two weeks off for your trouble" I said to Celia before I got up to go to bed. "Jessy, may you please tell Knight to stay here in his room for the night and until he needs to work" I asked Jessy so I could head to bed since I actually am a bit tired from getting ran over, running from Sebastian and Ciel before I could give them the gift, giving the gifts to Knight, fixing Ciels' broken carriage, making a lock for Ciels' carriage, grabbing a silver key long left in my stores safe, writing a note to be left on the carriages' window, and doing all the chores outside and inside the manor all within three hours.

* * *

 **A/N: this is probably horrible since I haven't read it for months I think it's my third story that I've written on my computer so I'm probably still bad at this. I think the best story on this that I've actually written would be Twins Envy, the cover of this story is a drawing I did by the way it's what Rebecca looks like sorry if it isn't easy to see I took the picture on my phone and than uploaded it onto my computer.**


	2. New Housemates

**A/N: This took awhile for me to write since I think I got bored with writing it at the quarter mark of the story, which how most the scenes go weren't as I imagined or how the scenery and animals around the Plantation manor is different from what I wanted it to be but I can't really remember what I wanted it to be like either so I can't redo it to how I wanted it. I hope you like this chapter it's probably horrible though.**

 **I do not own Kuroshitsuji if I did it would be horrible.**

 **Summary: How did Ciel and Sebastian not know who lives next door? How does Undertaker convince Ciel to allow a new houseguest? Read to find out.**

* * *

New Housemates

Sebastians' POV

"Sebastian who was on the phone?" I heard my young master ask as I headed towards the stairs to my room to put the crystal in a safe place there. "It was the Undertaker young master, he wants to make a deal with you and thinks I won't be able to find something as simple as a manor" I told my master who nodded in confusion it seems. "What manor is it?" he asked me tilting his head slightly to the right "the Plantation manor, have you heard of it young master?" I asked out of curiosity and it would make it easier if he did know though it's not likely. "No but you must find it after you open the box since there must be something else inside the box other than nothing" my master said seeming slightly vexed by our meeting tomorrow. "Of course my young master" I said bowing with the beautiful gift in hand, after my short-lived conversation with the young earl I finished my trek to my room, when I was behind closed doors I opened the box to indeed find a note inside the beautiful blood red box.

My darlings I am so sorry in advance for Undertakers importunate conversation tomorrow and on the phone it should hold to be a very troublesome outcome for you both, so I'm apologizing in advance for both conversations.

From,

Rebecca

Oh dear, how did she at all know? He called after she wrote this note, did he tell her ahead of time? Probably so, she is really interesting I must find out more about her before I meet her again. I put the note back into the box and took the crystal off the white rose ribbon to put in the safe behind the painting of my young master and Lady Elizabeth, after I did that I went out of the manor to find where I am to meet Undertaker with my master to discuss an unknown deal. To my dismay I found that the Undertaker was correct and I was wrong, I looked everywhere and yet I could not find the manor he spoke of, I even asked around the village and they knew not of any Plantation manor as if it didn't even exist.

When I returned to the manor to get my young master ready for bed I heard my master ask if I found anything to which I replied: "No young master, I even asked the patrons in the village, they as well knew nothing of the manor as if it was non-existent" I said as I helped put on my masters night shirt. "Of course, Undertaker must have played us for fools and sent us on a wild goose-chase, we must visit him tomorrow and ask what he was thinking on the matter" my master said with a dry laugh as I laid him in bed and took off his eyepatch that covers the contract that binds me to him, a demon to their prey. "Of course young master we will set off tomorrow morning after you have had your breakfast" I said as I blew out the candle stick next to my masters' bed.

Undertaker did say it would be hard for a mere demon, so why could I not find it? I am not some mere demon so how could I not do such a simple task? Did he really send us on a wild goose chase? No that couldn't be, I thought as I went over our conversation on the phone as well as the note Mrs. Rebecca wrote.

The next morning

"Young master it's time to wake up, we have business with the Undertaker remember?" I asked my master as I opened the curtains, the sunlight streaming through the window to land on an English regency sterling silver octagonal tea tray, nothing less is expected of a Phantomhive butler after all. "What is it that you have made this morning Sebastian" my master ordered me as I lifted the tray cover to reveal what has been catered for the earl for breakfast, "this morning's menu includes Earl grey tea, orange cranberry scones accompanied with oven baked English muffins" I said as I bowed slightly for the young master.

When the young master was done we headed to the carriage for the ride into town with the help of Mrs. Rebecca's repairs on the earls carriage. "The next time we see Mrs. Rebecca we must thank her for fixing our carriage, apologize for Baldroy almost running her over, thank her for she's helping with a case and many more things she has done since we have done nothing in return for and we didn't even thank her for such things either" I suggested to the young master on our ride into town though how I worded it sounded like it was an order more than a suggestion. "That is very true Sebastian, but she also helped with the crystal as well even though it looked more like a rock than what it actually was" Ciel had said all the while looking out the window with an intense expression that turned into anger as I read what was on the Undertakers door when we had arrived at our destination.

"I'm out for a while but I will be back shortly, if this is Ciel and/or Sebastian I would suggest talking to Rebecca if you want to know where I am at, I was not lying about the manor Ciel that would be too cruel of me to do to the earl. Well that is all, have fun hunting.

Your friend,

The Undertaker"

I had read aloud all the while seeing my masters face morph into slight anger that didn't show very much but vibrated volumes to everyone in the town, or at least close to where we are at since everyone froze in place as the waves radiated farther into the town. "Calm down young master, this is not going to go well with your image if the patrons see or in this case feel your anger rising even if it would be considered slight anger from others who do not know you" I said placing the note back on the door. "You are correct Sebastian, but what do we do now? You couldn't find any information on the Plantation Manor here, so where else is there that we could check?" my master had asked very confused with what is going on.

"I suggest we try the stone emporium since that is where Mrs. Rebecca works and we were told a hint to where to meet him, if we just ask her" I said as I started walking towards the carriage hurriedly followed by my master when it should be the other way around instead. "What if Mrs. Rebecca isn't there?" Ciel asked seeming lost in space again within the short ride to the emporium "then we can ask an assistant of hers where she might be" I answered seeming to have satisfied my master with the idea. "Ok good that's a start, but how will we get them to talk to us about where she might be? They won't just tell us off the bat without any questions" my master said making quite a point there, but what other choice is there?

When we arrived it felt very strange standing here again as if something was different for some reason, as we opened the door the bronze close to a gold metallic colored bell rang signaling that there were customers entering "oh hello how may I help you… oh wait you're Sebastian and earl Phantomhive right?" a girl with long light orange hair asked seeming very happy to see us for some reason. "Yes that is us, why are you asking such a dimwitted question?" my master said before I could intervene in his obscene conversation with the girl "oh thank gami! I was getting worried that you wouldn't show, I'll take you to where the Undertaker is supposed to meet you" she said basically with a bounce in her step as she moved closer and closer to the door the master and I were in the middle of.

"Excuse me?" Ciel said rudely before I could try to stop him again, am I getting slower? Or is he getting faster? I asked myself as I stood there astonished at how fast master could learn but not show it as much in school. "Yes?" I heard the girls cheery voice say as she walked down the street and I followed close behind Ciel who was arm's length away from her as she made many twists and turns to get out of town and into the woods that separate the Phantomhive mansion and the Trancy estate. "Where are we going?" my master asked seeming very annoyed with all the walking "you want to see the Undertaker correct? So that is where we are headed" the girl asked and answered at the same time.

"Excuse me miss but we didn't catch your name" I said feeling very off about not knowing her name "oh that would be Celia" she said her pace never stuttering which surprised me a bit. After she answered my question we were in a field in the middle of the forest I don't remember seeing before, at that exact moment Miss Celia disappeared from view as the scenery behind her made a rippling motion which caused my master to jolt in surprise. "Well aren't you coming in?" Miss Celia said as her head popped out of what I deduce to be some kind of barrier "of course" my master said as he walked forward and I followed after to see a vast landscape that confused me.

It was beautiful yes, but it was so vast that the barrier I thought up from before changed to leave me utterly confused since the only other thing it could be now was a portal and the only portals I know of that spawn in forests or anywhere in the world are those to my world. "Go on, knock on the door" Celia said as she walked off leaving me and my master standing on a grass covered cliff overlooking a very big manor surrounded by gardens and the edges of what seems to be a floating island that the manor resides on has crystal blue waterfalls flowing down from it. In other words the place was utterly beautiful though I don't see a way to get to the manor from where we are currently at, just as I thought that a dirt bridge covered in hanging wisteria flowers jolted from the ridged edge of the piece of land my master and I were on.

The dirt bridge led to the edge of the floating island so I walked towards the bridge to see that it was safe for my master to walk on, when I deemed it safe enough we headed to the door of the black and maroon manor and knocked on it. Instead of a servant or the Undertaker which my master and I expected we met familiar eyes that were again a different color, they were now grey. "Oh hello, Undertaker is awaiting your appearance in the living area, please enter" she said her eyes turning to the first color I had seen which was purple "Mrs. Rebecca what are you doing here?" I asked her as my master and I entered.

"You can ask Undertaker that, I'll go make…" Mrs. Rebecca started to say before she was cut off "Mistress, Master is waiting for you, the Earl and the…" a girl with long caramel colored hair had started to say before she was also interrupted. "Do not finish that sentence Jessy, I know who he is though the others do not… sorry for my rudeness, please forgive me" Mrs. Rebecca said immediately bowing startling the master and I. "Come on I'll show you to where the Undertaker is" Rebecca said her eyes turning the dual color of red and scarlet which surprised me at how many eye colors she seems to have.

I followed my master as he followed Mrs. Rebecca thinking that Mrs. Rebecca is a suspicious character for everything I had observed so far, I should keep an eye on her I thought as I continued to follow until we were stopped abruptly at the entrance of an extravagant looking room.

Undertakers POV

Waiting is very boring whether this place is still beautiful from many years of being here it gets boring after a while of gazing at it for a bit, I wonder when my darling Becca is going to get here with the Earl and Sebastian? I thought as I stopped pacing and sat down on the maroon triple wide couch to wait some more. As I thought and daydreamed I heard footsteps coming from the hallway which broke me out of my daydream of Rebecca's necklace being green or blue instead of red. "Knight? Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Pr- his butler Sebastian are here" I heard my sister say, I smirked slightly as she almost said prince instead of butler, oh well Ciel didn't catch it. "Very good, why don't all of you take a seat so I can discuss the deal with you and see if you'll take it" I said not missing the dual color of scarlet and yellow of my sisters eyes, I know she's scared and embarrassed but still.

"Becca you must sit down here as well it concerns you to" I said making her eyes burn another color, the color orange which made me laugh lightly "don't be so mad, I was only speaking the truth turn your eyes back please your dual color is beautiful" I said regretting it slightly since it made her embarrassed as there are others here. "What is her actual eye color? Since I've heard Sebastian say it was different colors multiple times" I heard Ciel ask which surprised me a bit but I started to laugh after because I noticed that when he asked he was looking at Becca's eyes and had a surprised facial expression on. "What is so funny Undertaker?" Ciel asked in an annoyed tone close to yelling which echoed in the room making Jessy run in here asking what was wrong and if I was the cause of it, Ciel had told her yes and then she apologized for my rude behavior which made me laugh more. "Knight could you stop laughing for a moment and start your conversation with Earl Ciel already" my sister asked causing me to look at her to see that she was blushing with the close contact she had with Sebastian even though he was standing in the middle of her and Ciel, I also noticed her eye color was red, yellow, purple, and scarlet which was rare for her to have more than two eye colors so I started talking.

"Sebastian this deal affects you as well so please sit down as well…" I gestured to the cushion behind him and he hesitantly complied which made me smile, once he was seated and I saw that the scarlet in my sisters eyes burned even more and the orange color that appeared earlier appeared I started talking again. "Ciel I would like you to take on a new houseguest, who I am asking you to take on is in horrible health for unknown reasons and there is no cure for the disease is unknown, it's not contagious or will it hinder the persons work ability in any way" I said which caused the Earl to tense.

"Who might the guest be and what is this disease that the could be guest have?" Sebastian asked seeming to have caught interest in Becca without knowing it. "The possible guest has attacks of unknown origin or cause at random times, which sometimes leaves them out cold, not breathing or in a coma, I'm not gonna tell you who it is unless you agree partially to the terms I have set and the risks that could be caused if you don't listen to my terms" I said seriously which seemed to have surprised Sebastian and Ciel but not Becca which to me is no surprise.

"What risks?" Ciel asked this time seeming to have been done looking around the living room and now seemed bored with the visit and the travel. "That would be the possible guest cannot meet anyone who is human, anyone who doesn't have a contract with an unnatural being, and they have to be taken care of for their disease and nightmares" I said with a serious expression most likely still on and a serious tone to it as well. "Why can they not meet anyone with the criteria of what you just said?" Ciel asked but I wasn't the one who answered this time. "Because of a cursed object they wear which causes anyone they meet who isn't human, alive, or contracted to an unnatural being to die after a few months to a year" my sister said looking down the entire time she spoke but I could see the tears that she tried not to shed as she spoke those words.

Sebastian's POV

Why is Mrs. Rebecca crying? Is she the one who the possible guest is supposed to be? If so it would be good to have her around the manor since I would need to keep an eye on her as well since I don't trust her, plus because of what I heard and how I can tell she is I don't know why but I want to be able to try and help her. "Master I think we should agree to these terms, it isn't really that bad of a deal to take care of someone and get some more help along the way, I know I can handle the work that comes to being a Phantomhive butler but it would be way faster if I had more help" I whispered in the earls ear, I noticed that he nodded slightly before answering me. "I think you are correct Sebastian, the guest could help keep the servants in line without actually meeting the guest, since meeting inquires you to know the name and face of the other" the young earl said placing his hand on his chin in a thinking manor he seems to do.

"I'll agree to the terms and to allow the guest to come to the manor and live there until they get better or until I deem they're getting worse by being there" my master said seeming surprised by his own words. "Good, isn't that swell Becca?" the Undertaker asked the girl beside me who I felt move from the seat beside me to move in front of Undertaker to bow and say "thank you for letting me move into the Phantomhive manor I hope I will not be a burden to you in any way" which seemed to have surprised my master since he jolted up from his seat. "You mean you're the one with the problems?" is what my master said once she backed up and he jolted up but I was more concerned for Mrs. Rebecca since when she backed up she tripped on the table behind her and fell down onto the floor that consisted of I think maroon colored granite or stone.

"Mrs. Rebecca are you alright?" I asked at the same time Undertaker shot up and asked if his sister was alright but I missed that as the servant came into the room asking what happened before running up to Mrs. Rebecca. "Oh Lady Rebecca, why must you be so clumsy with red? we have to clean the blood up and clear away that blue now" I heard the servant ask/say as I vaguely remembered Mrs. Rebecca's eyes turning a sky blue color as well as keeping the yellow color I've kept noticing since our arrival and a demon red color before she tripped, but the thing I just now noticed once the servant said that was the seven inch long gash on Mrs. Rebecca's leg. "sorry I'm fine Jessy it's no big deal, just a gash on my leg" I heard Mrs. Rebecca say in a pained voice and a gasp as I helped Mrs. Jessy, I now know is the name of the servant, pick Mrs. Rebecca up off the ground.

"Jessy Sebastian, Becca is just fine she just needs a few minutes you know that Jessy" I heard Undertaker say as I helped Mrs. Jessy move Mrs. Rebecca to the couch my master had stood up from and where I was sitting just a few moments ago. "What do you mean? She's bleeding from a bloody gash in her leg, she needs medical attention" my master yelled towards the Undertaker but stopped with a gasp as he looked to her leg that has a gash on it. I looked towards where the gash is to see that there were black sparkles in a word at the ends of Mrs. Rebecca's gash closing it slowly which caused me to be confused since I've never seen a humans healing ability do that before.

"Yes I know Master Undertaker, that's why I said we have to clean up the blood not clean up the wound" Mrs. Jessy said making me and Ciel look at her to see her smiling as she grabbed a cloth from under a maroon colored vase with a blossomed white rose in it. Mrs. Jessy handed the cloth to me but I handed the cloth to Mrs. Rebecca since she has her own servant to do those tasks, I on the other hand have to worry about Ciel's wounds, we're not at the Phantomhive estate so I do not need to take care of her yet. "Thank you Jessy, be sure to take care of the estate while I'm gone since Undertaker doesn't come home often" Mrs. Rebecca said as I noticed her sky blue eyes grow brighter the more she winced as she cleaned the blood off her leg.

"Oh Mrs. Rebecca…" I heard Ciel say as Mrs. Rebecca turned her head towards Ciel to tell him to continue "I wanted to tell you thanks for all you have done for us so far as well to apologize for Baldroy almost running you over, it must of scared you to almost be ran over" my master finished and I noticed she winced slightly but her cut was cleaned so I wonder what she was wincing at. "Oh that was my fault and he didn't almost run me over he did run me over but it was only a few gashes and dirt on my skirt so it didn't really hurt that much" Mrs. Rebecca commented causing Mrs. Jessy to gasp and get worried. "When did you get ran over? Who ran you over? Are you okay?" Mrs. Jessy asked worriedly as Mrs. Rebecca seemed to get annoyed with Mrs. Jessy for her constant questions. "As I just told Ciel, I am fine Jessy there's no need to worry, I have others that have worried just as much and it was somewhat annoying after I left" I heard her say as she started to get up from the couch and head somewhere else to which I was about to follow for a reason that is unknown to me.

"Sebastian? Where is it that you are going?" I heard my young master ask in a bored tone it seemed "I was wondering where Mrs. Rebecca is going" I answered as I turned around to meet the eyes of my master and the Undertaker but Mrs. Jessy wasn't anywhere I could see but what I do see now that I didn't see before is an Antique Grosvenor Jackson and Gosling tea set that is very beautiful in my perspective since I don't see many of those very often. "She is most likely going to prepare a portal to the Phantomhive manor and to pack a few things in her maroon Delsey Chatelet bag" Mrs. Jessy said from beside me which surprised me and I said just that but I smiled instead of showed my surprise. "Oh dear you scared me Mrs. Jessy, please be more careful or I could get hurt next" is what I said as I looked to my right and smiled to the girl.

"Like you could get hurt Mr. Crow" she said in my ear which caught me by surprise "you can call me Mrs. Sparrow since I called you Mr. Crow" she whispered in my ear again as she walked away, when I looked back I noticed that the Undertaker was smirking while my master was glaring. "Might I go see if Mrs. Rebecca is almost ready?" I asked my master to which I earned a nod of approval before walking in the direction of Mrs. Rebecca's room which I saw was left open slightly so I knocked twice before I heard her say come in.

I did as she asked and was immediately at her neck when I saw a jeweled dagger being placed in her luggage "paranoid much Sebastian?" I heard her ask as she gasped when I pushed my kitchen knife closer to her throat possibly breaking her skin. "If you're so worried about this ask Knight or Jessy about it, even your master might know about it they are standing outside the door you know" she said making me turn my head to indeed see my master who doesn't seem to mind my actions, Undertaker who also doesn't seem to mind and is actually smiling at my actions and Mrs. Jessy who seems to be fuming at the door. "Sorry master, Undertaker, and Mrs. Jessy she was packing a weapon so my instincts kicked in" I said as I removed my knives from Mrs. Rebecca's neck causing her to gasp.

"No need to apologize, though she was correct about asking the Undertaker since he told me that was an heirloom of their family that can kill any unnatural being or natural being that corresponds with the gem on the end of its handle" my master said causing me to gap at the Undertaker. "Thank you for removing the knives, I love knives but not when they're pitted against me for no reason or if there's no reason at all, so again thank you" I heard Mrs. Rebecca say from beside me causing me to look at her from my peripheral vision to see that her eyes are the dual color of purple and turquoise another color I have not seen in her eyes before. "Now may we be off, I rather Baldroy not be waiting any longer than he must have been already" I heard her say making me groan in my head since she's correct in that statement though I wonder how she knew that Baldroy was there in the first place.

Rebecca's POV

I was glad I was able to breathe after Sebastian took the knives away from my neck, I thanked him before I started packing my nightgown which is similar to my regular dress except it was made of maroon silk plus the front and back of my gown went down to my knees instead of how my regular dress length is. "That is true I hope you have room in the manor for one more person and one piece of luggage?" my brother asked the earl after I spoke, I heard the earl grunt in response to my brother before walking off somewhere around the estate. "I hope he doesn't fall off or get lost in the estate, he seemed entranced by the manor earlier so I hope he doesn't fall off while he's entranced" I said hearing my brother chuckle in response and heard Sebastian groan in I think annoyance as he walked off in search for his master.

Later in the day

"Come on Sebastian and master Ciel we have to go now" I said as I walked towards the cliff that has the light blue sometimes wisteria portal at the top a few feet from the edge of the cliff. I snapped my fingers once and the rock bridge appeared in front of me, I want to leave here so Ciel won't be carried away by a Griffin or turned to stone by a Cockatrice or frozen by an ice dragon or burned by a fire dragon etc. I mean this place isn't dangerous but that depends on who you are and where you wander off to. "Master you are very troublesome, we're in basically a different dimension and you got carried off by a griffin, how do you get into these situations?" I heard Sebastian basically lecture Ciel who huffed in annoyance.

"It isn't exactly Gaia's fault nor Ciel's for my idiocy, I forgot to get her food for her cub and herself since a hunter came here a while ago and poached the father so they can't find food by themselves anymore" I said looking down as I spoke and continued the trek to the portal which is a wisteria color this time round. "What do you mean? Can't the mother find food for themselves?" Ciel asked seeming confused by what I said "I'll tell you more once we're through the portal" I said as we walked through the portal to my new and temporary home.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter and story, I don't think it's very good but I like the character I made up, but only since it is based on myself and most of what I like and what I would say, so sorry if it is ever very bad because of that.**

 **again I hope you like this.**


End file.
